


Hearts Don't Break Around Here

by louiesunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Song fic, all credit to ed for his brilliant song, i'm bad at tagging bye, it's ed sheeran's song but pretend it's harry's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiesunshine/pseuds/louiesunshine
Summary: Harry's been struggling with writing one last song to complete his first solo album apart from One Direction. Louis sees his frustrations and decides to take his mind off it for a night. Little did Harry know, that's all he needed to inspire him.Or, a small, sort of song fic for the song "Hearts Don't Break Around Here" by the genius Ed Sheeran.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It was the night of March 3rd, 2017 when I first listened to "Hearts Don't Break Around Here" off of Ed Sheeran's album "Divide" and I just pictured Harry and Louis. Honestly, any love song makes me think of those two so I'm screwed. As stated in the horrible tags, all credit to Ed Sheeran for this song, I just pretended Harry wrote this song for his love. 
> 
> I dare you to try to listen to the song while reading this...
> 
> Huge thank you to my amazing beta [Natty](http://louisfringe.tumblr.com) this wouldn't be anything without her.
> 
> Tell me what you think! And check me out on tumblr. The username is the same than the one on here :)

The breeze from the opened window wakes Harry before the sun is able to greet the sky. Life outside is nonexistent due to the early hour; the birds are still asleep and not annoying Harry, like they normally do in the mornings. It’s peaceful to lay in the darkness, embracing the silence that rarely comes nowadays. There’s always something going on around Harry; he must be here or he must be there. Noise encircles him every single day. It’s suffocating to deal with all the time, but to be able to be on stage and do what he loves makes it worth it.

He started his career working with the love of his life by his side, and _that_ was the highlight of it all.

Memories from just the night before spent with him bring a smile to his face, as he turns to see the very man that made it so wonderful. Harry’s been having a tough time gathering the right lyrics that spoke to him and that also could be relatable to this audience. He was also indecisive about the sound for his first solo album. He ultimately opted for a more acoustic and indie sound rather than coming in with a more pop and rock sound, like he had been used to with One Direction. The transition hasn’t been easy, and it’s caused him to set back the project a bit. He enjoyed both, but he preferred to make more genuine music that allows him to be true to himself. With an acoustic sound, he felt more comfortable being intimate with his audience. After all, that’s what was most important to Harry, and it’s what made him continue to create music after One Direction. To complete the full length album, the label asked for one more song, and of course it’s a song that Harry’s been having the most difficulty with. He’d start with a verse and immediately scrap it, not satisfied with it and going back to square one.

With this album, his first not associated with One Direction, his label is allowing him to finally be himself. It's a lot of pressure: to essentially come out to the world and declare his love for another man. That's what this album will be about: his journey to finding and accepting himself, and falling in love in the process.

It's a lot, so Louis knew Harry needed to wind down and have a moment to simply forget.

It started with a dinner that Louis prepared all on his own, something he did infrequently because he preferred Harry’s cooking over his own. Louis is quite hazardous in the kitchen. Harry only allows him to be so close to the stove, so he’s usually on dishes duty. Harry returned home from the studio to a reorganized living room. The sofas were pushed against the wall instead of being in their normal position in the middle of the room. Blankets were spread on the floor, with two plates filled with delicious food resting on top of them. Candles illuminated the scene.

Harry heard humming coming from the kitchen along with glasses clinking together, presumably on account of Louis pouring some wine. He was proven right when his boyfriend walked in with two glasses of their favorite.

“Hey baby,” Harry greeted. “What’s this?”

Louis only smiled and shrugged as he gestured to his setup. “You need to relax for a night, and I figured a nice dinner, just the two of us, would do it.”

Harry’s so in love with him.

Harry’s outfit is more on the flashy side, the product of a multitude of expensive brands. Contrastly, Louis’ in a pair of grey joggers and a cream jumper that’s a size bigger than his small frame. It was Harry’s favorite, to see Louis looking so small, while his personality is anything but. His soft hair is swept to the right, making Harry yearn to run his fingers through it.

_He is the sweetest thing that I know._

“I love you.”

Harry’s heartbeat picked up as Louis visibly blushed. “I love you too. Now, do you want to eat?”

Although having Louis in the kitchen was risky, the food was incredible and Harry suggested maybe he’d let him help him in the future, only under supervision. Their dinner wasn’t rushed. They ate unhurriedly as they talked about their day and their plans for an upcoming holiday in July.

Eventually their plates were empty and pushed out of the way and what was once a full bottle of wine, was nearly empty. They’ve changed positions, Harry lying against Louis’ chest, in between his spread-out legs. Soft instrumental music played in the background, the two of them silent as the light from the candles dimmed. He could never get tired of this, being in Louis’ arms. When outside their home and in the public eye, they are forced to be apart and it pains them both. However, no one is able to take this away from them: behind closed doors, wrapped in each other’s arms, everything else being forgotten. This version of themselves is what Harry wanted people to see. The number of times he’s taken a picture just like this and itched to post it is too many to keep count. All he wanted was post it with a goofy caption like, ‘ _Look over here! I love him! He's all mine and has been this whole time! Look at his lovely hair! Those beautiful eyes! His whole face is stunning! Mine!!’_ But he couldn’t, not yet anyways.

_You should see the way he holds me when the lights go low._

They began talking about the past seven years, creating memories they’d remember forever. It was something they often did to remind one another of how they got to the place they currently were. It was a lovely reminder, something Harry cherished because he always ended up falling in love with Louis all over again. He could never believe it, how he was able to snatch this beautiful and perfect man. He waltzed into Harry’s life when he was sixteen and they were done for ever since, their hearts belonged to each other.

_Shakes my soul like a pot hole, every time_

_Took my heart upon a one way trip_

_Guess he went wandering off with it_

Harry knew from a young age that he preferred boys as opposed to girls, and he never struggled with admitting that. It was nice. He was able to date a couple guys in high school, however that only led to him being heartbroken. Sure, he was really young, but Harry liked to think he knew was he was doing. However, that wasn’t the case, until the moment he locked eyes with one Louis Tomlinson. Harry didn’t know what he was doing. All he knew was that it felt _right_. He wasn’t afraid.

_Unlike most men he knew_

_This one will bring it back whole_

Louis could never break his heart, he was sure of it.

“Remember when the twins made those flower crowns the first time you met my entire family?” Louis asked him, pressing a kiss to Harry’s shoulder. “They said you needed accessories for your amazing hair.”

Harry remembered it quite clearly. He had been so nervous to meet everybody. During the beginning weeks of _The_ _X Factor,_ Harry had only met Louis’ mum. They had a couple days off of rehearsals, so Louis suggested he meet the family. At the time, they hadn’t confessed their feelings for one another. They still had a few more weeks until they got there. It was disgustingly adorable, really. They stuck to each other shamelessly, ignoring people’s stares and quiet whispers.

His nerves carried over throughout the day, wanting to leave a good and lasting impression when he and Louis left. The twins reached for Harry’s hands after lunch and led him to the backyard. He couldn’t possibly say no to the girls, so he allowed himself to be dragged to the grassiest area of the yard. Daisies were everywhere, lighting up the area so beautifully; Harry was so bummed he didn’t have his camera with him.

The three sat on the ground, the girls quick to start picking the daisies and gathering them together. Louis joined the trio not too longer after, a bright smile that lit up the world on his face. “What’re you ladybugs doing, huh?”

“We are making a flower crown for Harry!”

They struggled with tying the daisies together, so Harry stepped in finish it off, eventually placing the crown on top of Louis’ hair when it was intended for him. Green eyes met with blue and the world around them ceased to exist. Harry felt so vulnerable under his stare, but he couldn’t look away, he never wanted to.

“So pretty,” he said to Louis.

The nerves vanished after that.

“I’ll always remember, I can never forget the way you looked at me,” Louis responded honestly. “I can’t explain how it made me feel.”

“I remember thinking that I had never seen something so beautiful in my life.”

_Daisies, daisies perched upon your forehead_

However, after that lovely moment, the twins took it upon themselves to snatch the flower crown off Louis’ head to put it on Harry’s because “ _that's who we made it for, Louis.”_

Louis didn’t mind; he agreed with the twins when they said that Harry’s hair was made for flower crowns.

The night went on just like that, them bringing up random moments that meant everything to them, laughing hysterically at the stupid adventures they had while on tour. Gradually, the small kisses on each other’s exposed skin directed them to strip their clothes off. Louis didn’t have many compared to Harry, so it took a minute for him to be bare.

Harry stopped, taking in Louis because it was impossible not to. He was built perfectly in every way. He had curves in places that fit Harry’s hands so effortlessly, it never ceased to amaze him. “You’re so perfect, baby, so beautiful.”

“Harry,” Louis said breathlessly, climbing onto his lap. He clearly didn’t mind that Harry still had on his pants. He was always so impatient to be as close to him as physically possible, even if he was still fully dressed. Harry didn’t seem to mind either; all he wanted was for Louis to get as close to him as possible.

Their foreheads pressed together, noses brushing and both smirking as Harry leaned forward to press his lips to the corner of Louis’ mouth.

Harry knew it was coming before Louis said the words: “We’re in love, aren’t we?”

_Oh my baby, lately I know_

_That every night I’ll kiss you, you’ll say in my ear_

_Oh we’re in love aren’t we?_

“So fucking in love, baby,” Harry whispered against his lips.

This was safe. Harry felt safe with Louis near; nothing else mattered to him. Louis made the negativity disappear with a simple touch, easily making Harry come undone. One would think it’d get old, with it being seven years of just each other, but it certainly didn’t. Every intimate experience he has with Louis leaves him speechless. Harry’s tried and failed to put it into words, but they’re never enough. Being with Louis in a way that no one else had is incredible and an honor, honestly. He feels so much, all at the same time and he can never do anything but _smile_ , smile and tell Louis how much he loved him.

Harry gave into the desire to run his fingers through Louis’ hair, that he’s had since he entered their home. He pushed his hips forward slightly to match Louis’ movements, letting out the smallest of sounds. “Fuck, Harry.”

_Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby_

_I feel safe when you’re holding me near_

It took some time for Louis to allow himself to open up completely to Harry when they began their relationship at sixteen and eighteen. He'd been insecure and fearful of another person seeing him so vulnerable. At first, it was odd for Harry to see because outside of their two person bubble, Louis was loud in every sense of the word. He was fearless, the funny one with an outgoing personality he's now known to have. However, behind closed doors, Louis removed that mask, only for Harry to see.

But they worked through it. Harry made it his goal to reassure him that he's the most precious creature he has ever seen nor known. He doesn’t have eyes for anybody else; Louis ruined him for any other guy.

It had been a bit difficult because Louis’ insecurity in relationships ran deep, but he was able to get himself to a place to where he wasn’t questioning everything they did.

It was all due to Harry.

“Love that you’re so open with me, baby,” Harry moaned, bringing his hands to Louis’ bum, squeezing tightly.

“It’s because I know you won’t break my heart.”

_Love the way that you conquer your fear_

_You know hearts don’t break around here_

“Fuck me, Harry.”

_Oh yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

Harry’s brought back to reality when Louis shifts besides him. It’s still dark outside and  Louis under the moonlight is a sight to see. Before he opens his striking blue eyes, he puckers his lips, asking for a peck.

“Kiss?”

As if Harry can deny him that.

Inhaling the faint smell of their scents mixed into one, his and Louis’ hearts lining up, he listens to his heartbeat. It’s strong yet slow, matching the rise and fall of his chest as they slowly woke. Harry lived for these moments, the comfortable silence with his boy cuddled up to him made all the struggles he faced worth enduring. He knew he’d be able to get through everything, as long as he had _this_ right here.

With a final kiss to Louis’ forehead, Harry realizes that all he needed was Louis. One romantic and peaceful night with Louis has inspired him to write a song that can further validate his love for him.

Harry easily starts and finishes it that same night.


End file.
